ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE (CORE A) Age-related hearing loss (ARHL) affects the majority of people over 65 years. Older people typically experience difficulty understanding speech in various degraded environmental conditions and the speech of atypical talkers, but hearing aids provide only limited benefit in these conditions. However, a renewed focus on auditory and cognitive training paradigms holds great promise for improving everyday communication by senior citizens. The overall objective of this Program Project Grant is to bring together 9 highly talented and productive investigators who use a range of methodologies and models to study the impact of auditory and cognitive training on neural plasticity in the central auditory nervous system. The Administrative Core provides leadership and administrative support for the entire program with three specific aims: 1) Provide scientific oversight and cohesion across the projects; 2) Facilitate collaboration among investigators across the three projects, including dissemination of joint publications; and 3) Manage resources in an equitable manner. Smooth, efficient administrative operation and engaged communication will enable investigators to devote their efforts to the scientific objectives of their respective projects and the common, cross-cutting ideas of the program project as a whole.